Counter-Strike Online 2
Counter-Strike Online 2 is the second installment of Counter-Strike Online powered by Valve's Source engine. Overview Valve and Nexon Korea have partnered together to unveil Counter-Strike Online 2. The upcoming first-person shooter is the sequel to the free-to-play, 2007 shooter Counter-Strike Online, which has been a huge hit phenomenon all over Asia. As stated in the press release... Counter-Strike Online 2 offers enhanced graphics, real-time shadows, more realistic gameplay and powerful impact sensations powered by an enhanced version of the Source engine. The game also feature various game modes enhancing its original game experience with new and improved environments, weapons, equipment customization and more. Development Closed Beta Testing (CBT)= During the Closed Beta Testing (CBT) in Korean region, beta testers can only play during the event period. Maps was a heavily modified version of the Counter-Strike: Source with new details, textures, models and so on. The inventory, or barracks, has improved significantly to a simple, small yet with gentle learning curve menu compared to the original in Counter-Strike Online. The images of the weapons closely follows the original image in previous Counter-Strike Online. The appearance however, has improved with better animations. Example, Colt M4A1 appearance has been changed into M4A1 EOTech and AK-47 has been changed into AK-47 Scoped. Recruitment of playtesters :July 16, 2012 ~ 31 July, 2012 (12:00 PM) Period of test :August 2, 2012 ~ August 5, 2012 (3:00 p.m. to 9:00 daily) Final Test :13 & 14 July 2013 *Final best test and snake set giveaway to beta testers. *Reveal the Big City map. *Remove EOTech from M4A1. |-| Open Beta Test= :6th August 2013 *Beta test is opened for outsiders. *Included Big City map which features drivable vehicles and many other functions. |-| Updates= Update 22 August 2013 *Added Weapon Unlock system. *Added Bomb defuse, Hostage rescue, Assassination, Golden Jeep Defense and Leader Kill modes to Big City. *Added Jeep. *Added Bot Sniper Support Force. *Added VIP models. Update November 2013 *Included 222,222 more beta testers. Existing ones are given a Nickname Change. *Added one more Recruit level channel. Update December 2013 *Implemented Cash point system. Training Course In this training, you'll play as a Terrorist, which later maybe killed by Leet as he finds out you are an undercover cop. This training was added into Campaign mode as the first mission in later updates. Kill System Different than CSO that only counts until multi kill (Except Human Scenario), the kill system in CSO2 expands: *First Blood *First Kill *Double Kill *Triple Kill *Multi Kill *Ultra Kill *Mega Kill *Monster Kill *Rampage *Unstoppable *Godlike In addition, new icons are presented whenever a player kills with a: *Headshot (kill an enemy by shooting on the head) *Grenade Kill (kill an enemy by using grenade) *Wallshot (killi an enemy through the wall) *Jumpshot (kill while jumping or mid-air) *Assist (enemy finished off by team mate or suicide) Some special icons also were introduced: *Lucky Boy (survive a fatal shot to the head) *One Shot Two Kill (two kills with one shot) *One Shot Three Kill (three kills with one shot) *Fall Down (death by fall damage) *Reversal (killing an enemy right after landing) System Requirements Trivia *One of the characters shown in the trailer, Mao appeared a few times long before he was introduced as a purchasable class for the Terrorists. *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' uses Source 2010 engine, similar to the one used by Counter-Strike: Source. *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' featured new icons for multiple kill styles; from Double Kill (2 kills in a row) up to Godlike (10 kills in a row), including Wallshot (wall bang). *During its early development stages, all stock sound files such as the knife and radio commands from Counter-Strike: Source were used as a placeholder. Not long after, Nexon replaced them with their own versions. *Unlike Counter-Strike Online, there is no spray function in this game. During its early release, players could use the spray but there were no sprites nor designs that would show. External links *Counter-Strike Online 2 Korean website *Counter-Strike Online 2 China website *Counter-Strike Online 2 Taiwan website Kategori:Games